Harry Potter and the Fifth House
by TheDivineMsEm
Summary: Adopted from Minerva-Athena. Harry Potter cannot have a normal year, even in an Alternate story line. Who knews Emrys could be a house? Or that enemies could be friends? In this story, the impossible becomes possible.
1. Harry Potter

**OK, I nearly entirely scrapped the chapter. I defintiely changed A LOT from Minerva Athena's original first chapter. This is no insult to her, I love and still lvoe her original chapters. But this is now my story, it is my plot, my characters, and my writing. I warn readers now, I am unapologetic. I welcome constructive criticism, but if you are unhappy with how alternative and "fast paced" this story will and may be, then there's the back button *points to top of screen* Otherwise, I invite you all to enjoy the story.**

Harry was sitting on the floor of a raggedy boat in the middle of a storm thinking about everything that had happened so far. His mind was reeling with everything that he had learned.

Magic was real

Harry was a wizard

There was a whole community of people like him

Many people wanted him dead

He had killed or temporarily vanquished the worst dark lord in history, Lord Voldemort

Harry rubbed his head. He really needed an Aspirin. He also couldn't (unfortunately) sneak into his Aunt's medicine cabinet or handbag as his Uncle Vernon had confiscated everything that might let the "freaks" track his family. This included everything from cell phones to nail polish.

It was 8:00am of August 1st. Harry now only had to wait 15 more minutes for Hagrid to arrive and take him to Diagon Alley.

Harry still sat thinking and started to make a list of everything that had happened so far so that he could analyze it and determine the best course of action. Time with the Dursleys had made Harry grow up before his time and he now (an 11 year old) had the mentality of a 14 year old.

Lost in his thoughts, Harry jumped when he heard the door falling down yet again. Hagrid had arrived.

" 'Ello, Harry," Hagrid's booming voice called out.

"Hello Hagrid," Harry replied back, still somewhat cautiously. "Are we going to go get my school supplies now?"

"You betcha," Hagrid called back. "We're goin' to Diagon Alley to getcha everything you need."

"Hagrid," Harry said somewhat calmly, "I'm truly sorry- I never thought to thank you for everything yesterday with everything that was on my mind. Please forgive me."

"That's all right, Harry. Yeh don't even need to apologize. I'm sure I wouldn't 'ave even remembered today if I were you."

And so, Harry and Hagrid made their way to Diagon Alley.

"Now what do we have left, Hagrid?" Harry asked, slightly tired from the trip.

"The three best- Flourish and Blotts for books, the pet store, me personal favorite, and Ollivander's, the best wand maker around. Then we'll head to Gringotts an' you can get your money to pay Professor Dumbledore back."

"Why didn't we go to Gringotts first, Hagrid?"

"The line was too long- I'm hoping it will short'n a bit first."

As they headed into Flourish and Blotts, Harry took note of his surroundings once more. He was still amazed by everything that had occurred, but he now wanted to try to see everything from a new viewpoint. He had done this whenever his Aunt and Uncle had hit him. Harry then closed his eyes and cleared his head. He imagined he was a spectator of his life rather than himself and once again and felt the transparent barrier start to form within his mind. He looked around him with his feelings all gone- wiped out from his body along with his mind. It was in this way that Harry didn't get excited from all the books as he normally would have- he only eyed everything as if it was a pillow or a shoe, that is to say, normally. Harry did this to calm down as he was sure that he would be brimming with excitement if he looked normally. Alas, he was right- when Harry dropped the shield, he almost started to jump in joy. He was singing inside himself.

Harry then let Hagrid do his shopping for his 1st year books while grabbing some interesting looking books about areas that Harry thought may be useful. There were books on occlumency, arithmancy, animagus tranformations and advanced potions. He also got a rare looking book on something called anicent runes, because hehad an odd feeling he'd need it in future. Harry stealthily paid for the books with the money Hagrid had gotten him, chatting with the shop assistant. "This is a very expensive book young man," he said to Harry, "you must either have a strong aptitude in this area, or find it very very interesting to forfeit such a sum." Harry shrugged. Not like he knew why he was buying it.

After purchasing all of Harry's books, Hagrid took him to the pet shop.

"Hagrid, I know that the letter says that we're allowed only one pet, but can you allow more as the gamekeeper?"

"Sure, 'course I can. Meself, I love animals, and I think more of ye should have 'em. Not 'nough students bring 'em, you see?

Harry stepped into the magical pet store, and immediately felt pulled to six different parts of the store. He took around, and felt the need to purchase them all. Strangely enough, apart from two of them, he felt as if he were only buying the othr four until their rightful owners would take them. On Harry's bill was a beautiful snow white owl he decided to name Hedwig, a fledgling phoenix, a ginger cat, whose name was Crookshanks apparently, a toad named Trevor, a half Salamander, half python, use harmful attributes had been removed, or so Harry hoped as he would be coming to Hogwarts with him, and to top it off, another owl, this one completely black. Actually, the owls seemed to bond together, and did not like to be removed from each others prescence for too long.

"Blimey Harry, this is a lot of animals, not that I'm complainin'," Hagrid said, looking shocked, "maybe it'd be best fah me to send 'em off to Hogwarts now, and that way they'll just pop inna your dorm when you arrive."

"That'd be fantastic Hagrid, thank you," Harry said, smiling at the giant of a man.

Next on the trip was Gringotts. A very majestic building, in Harry's humble opinion. They walked in and the foyer was overrun with little pointy eared creatures. "Hagrid, what are they?" Harry asked curiously.

"They'd be goblins, Harry," Hagrid said, striding forward towards what seemed to be the main teller, "sharp as a blade, goblins are. Be best not to cross 'em."

Hagrid reached the teller, and the goblin looked up at his arrival. "Mr. Harry Potter would like to make a withdrawal," Hagrid said formally.

The goblin's eyes widened, and he leant over the edge of the podium to look down at Harry, his breath hitching when their eyes locked. The goblin then turned and ran down the podium, running through a door rather quickly, not looking back once.

"Well, that was odd," Harry said, "I'm assuming that isn't meant to happen."

"No it most certainly is not," Hagrid said, stroking his beard in thought. But before he could say anything else, the goblin came back, another goblin in tow.

"I am very sorry for the lack of civility I have shown you today, Lord Potter-Emrys, but I was so startled by your appearance that I immediately went to fetch our branch manager, Ragnok. Excuse my indiscretion."

"Lord?" Hagrid asked incredulously.

"Potter-Emrys?" Harry asked in the same tone.

The goblins looked in surprise at each other, before Ragnok nodded to the other goblin and left, and the first goblin turned back to Hagrid and Harry. "If you will sir, please follow me and we will get everything straightened out." Hagrid went to follow Harry and the goblin, but the goblin abruptly turned and said, "giant, you are not to be present for these discussions."

There was an awkward silence as Harry looked at the ground, before mumbling silently, "um, Hagrid, I'll be fine on my own. I'll meet you out the front?" Harry ended it as a question, as he was unsure of the proper protocol in a situation like this.

Hagrid nodded and turned around, heading for the door. The goblin, who introduced himself as Griphook, lead Harry down a hallway, off the side of the main foyer. "This way sir," Griphook said, gesturing Harry through a door.

Harry walked through the doorway, into an office, and sat at one of the two chairs in front of the desk, saying, "Griphook, you really don't need to call me sir. Harry is just fine, or if you really have to, Mr Potter."

"Thank you your Lordship, I do appreciate the considerable respect you have already shown my kind, even simply by waiting until we were both ready to sit," Griphook said, taking his seat and gesturing for Harry to do the same, "but if it is of no consequence to you, the formality will have to stay under such circumstances."

Harry shrugged. "I just didn't want you to feel obligated to show me such defference, when I haven't earnt it yet."

Griphook smiled, his razor sharp teeth showing. "I can see you going very far in this world, Lord Potter-Emrys. Now, on to your holdings. Evidently, your upbringing is not what it was meant to be. Currently Ragnok is heading an investigation into your childhood, right up until you came to us, and Gringotts is wasting no resource in searching for the misplaced will of your parents."

Harry nodded. "So while that is happening, what happens to me? I assume I no longer will be under the guardianship of my Aunt and Uncle?"

Griphook nodded. "Very astute of you Lord Potter-Emrys. Obviously, you hold a Lordship, but not just the one. You have various magical properties, and in many different homes. Until you are sent to school, sadly, you will have to return to your Muggle relatives, as the homes are made inhabitable, as many have not been lived in for centuries. In addendum, you have become the Head of several Houses, simply because you are the most magically potent in that line of succession."

"But I'm only 11, why am I the Head of these Houses right now."

"Well, as you are the sole remaining Potter, by full blood, you are automatically emancipated in the eyes of the magical world, as a House cannot be left without a Head. After becoming a legal adult and taking control of your Lord of House Potter title, that opens you up to become eligible to attain all the other titles for which you are the direct, or indirect, successor."

"How many titles do I currently hold Griphook?" Harry asked, trying to maintain a grip on his sanity.

Griphook rifled through the papers on his desk. "Ah, right here. This is a full list of your titles, the properties that belong to each House, and the holdings you have in the Muggle, Magical and Financial world. Please feel free to peruse this list as long as you need Lord Potter-Emrys, as that concludes our business for today. You will be notified the exact moment Gringotts receives the results of the investigation into your past. I will leave a bag on the desk. Simply wish the amount of money you require, and it will appear within. Also, for your peace of mind and convenience, all separate vaults have been combined into one. Is there anything else I can assist you with today?"

Harry shook his head. "Two things; would it be too much trouble to simply refer to me as Lord Potter? And how do I find my way out of this office?"

Griphook smiled. "To your first request, that is absolutely fine. And to your second, there will be a goblin waiting to escort you to your ttravelling companion outside the bank. I bid you a good day Lord Potter. May your allies prosper and your gold multiply."

Harry nodded, somehow instinctually knowing how to respond to the goblin who had shown him nothing but kindess. "Likewise, Master Griphook. May your business boom and your enemies fall swiftly at your blade." Griphook looked surprised before once more grinning a toothy grin, nodding once, and exiting through a door behind his desk. Harry looked down to the sheet of paper in his hands, perusing the list.

Harry Potter's List of Lordships

The Potter family (paternal)

The Gryffindor family (paternal)

The Hufflepuff family (paternal)

The Ravenclaw family (maternal)

The Slytherin family (through defeat of heir)

Merlin (Ancestor of 4 Hogwarts Founders)

The Black family (default: former Head incarcerated. Harry James Potter, Head of House until release or death of former Head of House)

**Please note:** Each of the above mentioned House/s is accompanied by one or more Wizenagamot seats. As Lord of each of these Houses, it is requisite of you to attend monthly Wizenagamot meetings. To fully explain the proceedings, Gringotts has taken the initiative of planning a private lesson on the 23rd of September for Lord Potter to be fully informed of the traditions and Practises of the magical world.

{Harry thought this was a good idea, as it was downright impossible for him to magically know and udnerstand everything that had happened to him in such a short span of time, excuse the pun}

List of Owned Properties

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

This enables you to command anyone including the headmaster inside the school (You can override the Governors).

You can command Hogwarts itself (it is sentient) to make more rooms, evict people, give people or things protection…

**Godric's hollow cottage**

**#12 Grimauld place**

**Merlin's mansion**

Holds all of Merlin's notes and is hidden by methods greater than the Fidelus charm.

Say the words, "Sectamini remissionis omnibus" and you will be portkeyed there.

List of Muggle Holdings

40% - Apple Inc.

32% - Microsoft Inc.

18% - AT&T

7% - BP

List of Magical Holdings

39% - Daily Prophet

23% - Flourish and Blotts

17% - Zonko's Joke Shop

14% - Honeydukes Sweet Shop

List of Financial Holdings

Potter - 1 143 324 Galleons

Gryffindor & Hufflepuff (joint) - 1 775 049 Galleons

Slytherin - 2 000 122 Galleons

Ravenclaw - 1 992 213 Galleons

Merlin - 1 893 Galleons

_By proclaimed free access:_

Black - 2 331 979 Galleons

"Wow," Harry said. That was defintiely A LOT of information. Harry numbly walked to the door, where he was then led to a waiting Hagrid, who started firing questions Harry could honestly not answer at that moment. Hagrid seemed to catch on and silently walked Harry back to the Leaky Cauldron, where he was once again mobbed. Eventually, they reached Privet Drive, where the Dursleys were mid-way through settling back in, and seemed to want to avoid Harry at all costs (no complaints from him). Hagrid left Harry with a smile and a hearty pat on the back, promising to meet him on the 1st of September, to escort him to the station. Harry made his way up to his room, thinking over everything that had happened in the last 24 hours.

**So sue me, you aren't going to get a description of Harry getting a wand from Ollivander. It isn't the main focues of the story, his wand, and I would've written nearly word for word what is in the book. I apologise, but I have chapter 2 to edit now. So enjoy mon amie!**


	2. Unbloodybelievable

**OK, please remember that I have yet to edit this chapter, and it may not make a lot of sense. After I get the fifth chapter out, I'll edit this one. **

As Harry was heading out of Gringotts, he was stopped by another goblin.

"Mr. Potter, I have gotten you your Gringotts bag. You simply state how much money you want and the what type of money you want (galleons, pounds, dollars, sickles, knuts). The money will come as a single galleon in your hand when a wizard is at the register. The galleon will then turn into however many galleons (or other currency types) you asked for. At a muggle shop, you will still get a galleon that changes, but there is a glamour charm on it so that a muggle will see the amount of pounds or dollars necessary."

"Thank you…?" Harry inquired as to his name.

"Goldpaw," the goblin said and smiled a toothy grin.

At Ollivander's, Harry was waiting for Ollivander to get his wands from the back room. Hagrid was getting a little bit impatient and was tapping his foot softly. So, in other words, it sounded like there was a hurricane going on. Ollivander then came out with the three wands. He then handed Harry the first wand.

"This is your 11 inch holly and phoenix feather wand. It is one of the best ready-made wands available." After handing him that wand, he took out another one. This wand looked like it had come out on a come-to-school-as-a-clown day. The base was bright yellow and the handle was a kind of dark brown. "Kaya base and reed handle with basilisk venom, Nemean Lion hair, owl feather, raven feather, stag hair, deer hair, thestrial hair, griffin feather, acromantula venom, sphinx hair, kneazle hair, Hungarian Horntail hair, Roonspoor venom and scales, Unicorn blood and hair, Norwegian Ridgeback and Peruvian Vipertooth scales, coral snake scale, royal phoenix feather, owl-transformed royal phoenix feather, and crumple horned snorkack horn scrapings core.

"It's not pretty, but this is one of the two best wands I've ever made. Kaya wood is _a lovely yellow wandwood of Japanese origin, it is extremely rare in British wandmaking. However, those bonded to Kaya wands will find their abilities in logical arts, such as Potions, Astronomy, Ancient Runes, and Arithmancy, boosted.__** Taken from**_ _**?showtopic=7791**_. Reed is a great wood type whose _wisdom and intelligence make it sought-after by some. It is almost solely a Ravenclaw wandwood.__** Taken from**_ _**?showtopic=7791**_. In other words, this is an amazingly strong wand with almost unlimited logical power. It can be used for anything at all." Olivander then tapped the wand with his hand and the bright yellow turned into a majestic brown. "I've placed permanent color charms on it." He then pulled out the third wand. It was also all brown. "This wand has a redwood base and a hemlock shaft. Its core contents are the same. Redwood _excels at all wand-based magic, but it rarely bonds to witches and wizards who do well in the non-wand-based arts. Don't expect this one to make a good potion stirrer!__**Taken from**_ _**?showtopic=7791**_. As this is the case, you should be using your Kaya wand in all classes based in the logical arts and use your redwood wand in all wand-based classes. Now, as for hemlock, _Hemlock is a 'quick' wandwood and allows for fast reactions_. _**Taken from**_ _**?showtopic=7791**_. This wand should be the wand used during battle."

"Now promptly disregard all the tips I've given you on when to use the wands. Notice how I have said 'should,' Mr. Potter. You technically should be, but I have a way to combine the two wands. Because of this, you will have one light brown wand that will be the most powerful wand in history. Far more powerful than even the elder wand, but it will only be bonded to you. Your wand will boost anything except for your divination ability. This could possibly be a good thing as I sense no talent in that subject whatsoever in you. I expect great things from you, Mr. Potter. This auror level wand holster is on the house. They let you summon your wand with a thought and are invisible." Mr. Olivander then placed the two wands together and said clearly, "Coeant in unum numquam confringam." (together they join never to break apart). Slowly, the two wands began to join together. They seemed to shudder as they connected and a faint wisp of smoke exited the wand. Olivander then took the wand and got ready to place it in Harry's hand as if ready for an explosion. He never got it though. All was still.

"I don't understand," Olivander said now almost weeping. These/this would have been the best wand/s in history!"

Harry could now feel a faint tingling in his hand. All of a sudden, the clinging of bells started to be heard. It got louder and louder and it was as if a symphony had started to play. Harry began to conduct it all with his wand and the music got faster and faster until there were visible affects. You could actually see a faint tornado forming around Harry. He then stopped conducting and the music stopped.

"Amazing," Olivander remarked. "To have that kind of power at your disposal…"

"Bye!" Harry shouted back to Olivander as he started to leave. "I'll see you soon and thanks!"

There were crowds and crowds of people everywhere. In their frenzied state people were running into each other. Harry was a sight. He was carrying a cart while Hedwig flew behind him and on a leash was a disillusioned (invisible because Hagrid had gotten a shopkeeper to put a spell on it) crumple horned snorkack. He then thought to himself, "Now where did Hagrid tell me to go? Ah, that's right, I have to walk straight at the barrier between platforms 9 and 10." And so he did. Harry was greeted with the sight of a stunning red and gold train and a station that was in a more frantic state than the last. He cautiously climbed on board and went to find a free compartment. He finally found one and went to sit down. As he sat down, though, he realized that there was another girl inside the room.

"Hello," Harry said, "mind if I sit here?"

"Of course not," the girl said. "I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?"

"Harry," Harry answered as he wasn't sure if he wanted to reveal his last name in a place where he was famous.

"You do know that it's rude not to state your last name," she pressed.

"Of course," Harry said blushing. "I'm Harry Potter. Pleasure to meet you."

"Harry Potter? Wow. I'm only a muggleborn, and I've already heard about you. Pleasure as well. Are the books true?"

"'Course not. They're all a load of rubbish. I haven't been living with my millionaire wizard relative and moving myself up in pureblood society like one says. I live with my muggle Aunt and Uncle who hate and verbally abuse me. So what house do you want to be in?"

"I don't know," Hermione said. "I like the sound of all of them. I mean, I love to learn, but the other houses sound nice too. You?"

"I'm not sure either. I feel the same way that you do." They then made idle chitchat for the rest of the train ride. When it was about an hour before time to go, a boy named Ron stopped in.

"Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one."

"No, sorry," Harry answered. "Why don't you ask someone older to do a summoning spell?"

"Gee, thanks," Ron said. "I never would have thought of that. See you later."

The next person that stopped in was a girl name Luna Lovegood (I know that she's a year younger, but I needed her in the story).

"Hello," she said. "Nice to meet you. Do you mind if I sit with you? Some girls kicked me out of their compartment."

"'Course not," Harry answered. "What's your name?"

"Luna Lovegood. What's yours?"

"Harry Potter." She had no reaction. Harry began to think that he might like her.

"I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione said.

"Pleasure," Luna said nodding her head to both of them. She then took out a magazine called _The Quibbler_ and began to read.

Harry then saw a picture of a crumple horned snorkack on the cover and it made him remember his Phoenix's instructions.

"Luna," Harry said, "I have something for you. I have a phoenix that takes the shape of an owl. It told me to buy you this." He passed the invisible crumble horned snorkack to Luna. He then said, "reveal" as he was told to and lo and behold, a crumple horned snorkack appeared.

Luna was almost crying with joy. "Thank you, Harry. Daddy will be so pleased. We've been looking for one forever. I'll ask him to stop by as soon as possible to pick it up. I promise that he won't make it a lab rat."

While everyone was waiting for Professor McGonagall, Harry and Hermione sat talking.

Draco Malfoy stepped up. "Hello, Harry. Who is this?"

"This is Hermione Granger. Why, and who are you?" Harry replied.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. I don't recognize her last name. Come over with me, you don't have to stand near scum like her."

"Well Bond, James Bond, I happen to not care one iota about your bigot pureblood ideas. Mess with my friend and you mess with both of us."

Malfoy was about to reply when Professor McGonagall headed over. She gave her speech and the first years followed.

Upon entering the hall, Harry started to get nervous. The house he was placed in would be important to him for the rest of his life and would probably determine his friendships.

Finally the sorting ceremony started. The hat began to sing:

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
>But don't judge on what you see,<br>I'll eat myself if you can find  
>A smarter hat then me.<br>You can keep your bowlers black,  
>Your top hats sleek and tall,<br>For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
>And I can cap them all.<br>There's nothing hidden in your head  
>The Sorting Hat can't see,<br>So try me on and I will tell you  
>Where you ought to be.<br>You might belong in Gryffindor,  
>Where dwell the brave at heart,<br>Their daring, nerve and chivalry,  
>Set Gryffindors apart;<br>You might belong in Hufflepuff  
>Where they are just and loyal,<br>Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,  
>And unafraid of toil;<br>Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
>If you've a ready mind,<br>Where those of wit and learning,  
>Will always find their kind;<br>Or perhaps in Slytherin,  
>Where you'll meet your real friends,<br>Those cunning folk use any means,  
>To achieve their ends.<br>So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
>And don't get in a flap!<br>You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
>For I'm a Thinking Cap.<em>

One by one, everyone was called up starting from "Bones, Susan." When "Granger, Hermione" was called, Harry started to cross his fingers that she would get the same house that he would be in.

"RAVENCLAW!" the sorting hat shouted. Harry sighed. That was a pretty good house. Now all he would have to do would be to ask the hat for Ravenclaw. He then began to cheer and clap loudly. Hermione smiled at him.

When it was "Lovegood, Luna" Harry began to fidget again. The hat finally called out:

"RAVENCLAW!"

When it was "Potter, Harry," Harry started to sweat but still walked up and put the hat on.

"Interesting, very interesting," the hat said. "You're too loyal for Slytherin, too brave for Hufflepuff, and too cunning for Gryffindor. You're even smarter than the average Ravenclaw but you doesn't flaunt your knowledge. Where to put you?" The hat questioned.

"Hello?" Harry asked. "Can you hear me."

"Of course I can, dear boy. How do you do? My name is Reginald."

**(From this point onwards my genius begins)**

"Hi, I'm Harry. Well, Ravenclaw would be OK I guess, as both my friends are there," Harry said, "but then again if I'm really _asking _you to put me there, it doesn't really make me a Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff would be a good choice, as I see myself as a rather loyal ally and friend, but that is only after I have cemented their trust and honesty, whereas most Hufflepuffs that I have met and been told of are more into the blind loyalty thing. Slytherin would be appropriate I guess. They are cunning, ambitious and stubborn. Gryffindor would be semi-acceptable. They are honourable, brave and my parents were both from the house. But they have a tendency not to think before rushing in."

"So," Reginald said, "what do you intend that I do young heir?"

Harry smirked a little. "Depends how much I'm willing to stand out."

Reginald chuckled sardonically in his head. "Oh ho Potter, very nice, very nice indeed."

"Reginald, what do you think we should call it?" Harry asked in his head.

"Well I think our best bet is probably something neutral. You choose: Merlin or Emrys?"

Harry pondered it for a while. "I think Emrys. Do you want to ask Hogwarts to create a table, common room and dormitories or shall I?"

Reginald chuckled again. "I shall. Your first chat with her should be a lengthier one than this will be. Where should you like your common room?"

Harry thought of this for a minute. He wondered where the other common rooms were, since he didn't want them to be close to each other, when all of a sudden it was like a door unlocked in his head and the knowledge was just there. The Ravenclaw common room was in Ravenclaw tower on the west side of the school. Gryffindor the seventh floor in the east wing. Hufflepuff were housed in the basements, close to the kitchens. Slytherins were in the dungeons, the common room partially under the Black Lake.

"There's always the large area opposite the room of requirement," Reginald suggested, "the room is on the south side of the castle on the seventh floor, and the area I am thinking for your common room is directly opposite that. They are the only two doors in the whole corridor, though not a lot of people venture down to the South side of the castle."

"Sounds good Reg," Harry said in his mind, trying to sound happy for Reginald's help.

"Don't fret, I know you appreciate it. Now, I am going to have a quick chat with Hogwarts once you take me off. When it's all sorted I shall personally speak to everyone. I will take care of everything. Don't worry."

"Thank you Reginald, really, for everything," Harry said sincerely.

It sounded to Harry like Reginald was internally smiling. "It is my pleasure Mr. Potter. I have not met someone like you in nearly a millennium. Promise to come speak to me sometime."

"Of course Reginald," Harry swore.

"Alright then. Good luck. I shall speak to you later. EMRYS!"


	3. It is indeed 'happening' Mr Weasley

**Well everyone, I cannot believe it but I have been swamped with reviews from all my stories, so I hope I'm forgiven for not getting this chapter out quick smart. I am genuinely surprised at how many old and new readers are reading this story, but I am very happy. But I have two weeks off so fingers crossed I update once again in that time. **

**Thank you to stallion-ponyta, Kamai6, senecka, PurpleBullet, firebird-fenix, DraconicWrath, **

Harry's POV

Shocked silence. That was the only thing used to describe the effect the whole room was experiencing.

I awkwardly took Reginald off and placed him back on the stool. I was standing next to the stool about to walk down to the podium to the table that had just appeared in the very middle of the Hall when all of a sudden Reginald spoke.

"Hogwarts, there has been a shift in the natural order of things," Reginald spoke in a strong, clear voice. "Mr. Potter has sparked the creation of a new house. I do not know if he wishes me to tell you this but Mr. Potter is the heir to Merlin and the four founders, hence the reason a whole new house has been created. Mr. Potter would fit in all the houses and as such it would be impossible to place him."

I reddened a little. _Thanks_ _Reg, way to let the cat out of the hat_.

He continued. "Now, because of this, Emrys House has been created. Mr. Potter is its first member. Once I have explained to everyone how this new House will work I will resort several students who might fit into this house."

"Hat, where is all of this coming from?" Dumbledore asked.

Reginald did not turn around (who knew if he could) but answered Dumbledore anyway. "Professor Dumbledore I have just had a rather stimulating conversation with a rather extraordinary eleven year old. It would be best if you would not question the changes Mr. Potter is causing but rather support him in it. That goes for everyone in the school," he said, seeming to glare at certain spots, or rather people, around the Hall.

I turned back to see Dumbledore nod, almost seeming resigned. I gave him a grateful nod as I felt a probe on my mind. Finally the probe broke through.

_Natural Occlumency Mr. Potter, very impressive. I will come have a chat to you later. _

Instead of answering back (since I wasn't actually sure how to do that) I just nodded at Dumbledore once again.

"At the present," Reginald began speaking again, "I have already spoken with Hogwarts and we have a house animal, house colours, a common room and Head of House all picked out. I will inform you of everything except the common room location now. Emrys House, your common room will be told to you by your Head of House after the Feast. Now, your house animal will be a phoenix, since that is the creature favoured by Merlin. Your house colours will be green and purple. Your Head of House will be Madam Pomfrey."

There was more than a few gasps both in front of and behind me at that, which I could understand. I mean, I don't think Madam Pomfrey was a teacher at all.

Madam Pomfrey all of a sudden appeared next to me. "Good evening Mr. Potter," she whispered down to me.

"Good evening Madam-Professor Pomfrey," I replied in kind.

She smiled at me before addressing the Hall. "Thank you Reginald. Yes, I will be the Head of House Emrys. I will also be teaching a N.E.W.T. class, starting immediately this year, all about medicine and Healing. If anyone is interested please sign up on the sheet out the front of the Hospital Wing and I will notify everyone of the group who will participate." With a nod she sat back down again.

Reginald continued. "After dinner Emrys House will convene in the library and I will disclose the whereabouts of your common room. I will also be housed in your common room; I will no longer dwell with the Headmaster." Cue another shocked gasp. "Now I will list the group of people that I wish to resort. There are nothing wrong with any of these people, I simply think you may fit into this house."

Reginald cleared his throat and began listing off around forty or so people, among them the Weasley Twins and a rather energetic boy that kept grinning and waving madly at Harry **(A/N: I know, he's older as well. So sue me)**.

Surprisingly all but eighteen of them went back to their original houses. When Harry finally got to sit down at his house table he looked around at his house mates. Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass, Neville Longbottom, , who were all fellow first years, Sally-Anne Perks and Theodore Nott who were second years and the Weasley Twins, Gred and Forge as they liked to be called, who were both in third year. Then there was Angelina Johnson, Adrian Pucey and Lisa Turpin, fourth years. Following them were Pansy Parkinson and Cedric Diggory and Percy Weasley and Astoria Greengrass, fifth years and sixth years respectively. And lastly Padma and Parvati Patil and Penelope Clearwater, all of whom were seventh years. **(A/N: OK, so I'm totally fudging up their ages :D Deal with it)**

The rest of the feast was spent in relative normalcy. All the students in our House were chatting between themselves and we all seemed t be getting along really well. At the end of the night Professor Pomfrey led us to the library, Reginald in her hands. We all sat in a group in one corner of the library.

"I still can't believe this is happening," George said.

"It is indeed 'happening' Mr. Weasley," Reginald told him, "Now, a couple of vital things you all must know. Firstly your common room is in the south side of the castle on the seventh floor. Harry will lead you all there once we are done and there is also living quarters for you Poppy, if you so wish to use them. Next item on our agenda is prefects. Now, Ms. Clearwater, Ms. Parkinson and Mr. Diggory, I believe you were all prefects and Head Girl respectively?"

After receiving a nod in the affirmative Reginald continued. "Well then Ms. Clearwater you are still Head Girl. Ms. Patil and Ms. Patil you will be our seventh year prefects, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Greengrass our sixth year prefects, and Mr. Diggory and Ms. Parkinson will both retain their roles as our fifth year prefects."

"Our last topic of discussion will be a Quidditch team. I am rather fond of the sport and would be a little disappointed if my own house-"

He was cut off by Adrian. "We're your house?" he asked.

"Yes Mr. Pucey you are," Reginald said, speaking directly to him, "centuries ago the founders would each patron a house. And since this house was started because of the joint heir to the founders, and I am the only remaining link other than Mr. Potter _to_ the founders I believe it is fitting I patron the house."

Adrian nodded and Reginald resumed his discussion. "As I was saying, I would be very disappointed if Emrys House did not have a Quidditch team. Ms. Greengrass, as I am aware you played Chaser and were the captain on your last team?"

He received a confirming nod from Astoria. "And I'd be more than willing to reprise my role Mr. Reginald."

"Mr. Reginald," Reginald snorted, and a couple of others joined in, "I sort of like it." He cleared his throat and continued. "Moving on. Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley I assume you will continue on as Beaters." He received their consent. "Excellent. Well then, Ms. Parkinson I do believe you are a very apt Keeper..." And so it went on. Astoria was our Captain and her along with Angelina and Cedric were our Chasers. Pansy was our Keeper and Fred and George were our Beaters.

"All we need is a Seeker," Professor Pomfrey said.

I was about to suggest we hold try outs for that position, since there seemed to be a few eager looks, when Lisa spoke up.

"Harry should be our Seeker," she stated in a clear, concise voice. There was a bit of hubbub in the wake of her announcement but Daphne shushed us so she could explain.

"Well I know that not a lot of you will believe me but I am a seer and I have seen into Harry's future. Of course most of it was a blur but I did see him playing Quidditch. He was an amazing flyer."

Again confusion broke out and a couple of people exclaimed, whether in confusion or raw emotion I'll never know because after a couple of minutes Sally-Anne gave a loud wolf whistle.

"Oi shut the Hell up!" she shouted at everyone and i think everyone was so shocked that such a sound could have come from such a small being that they all obeyed.

She blew a strand of hair from her face as she continued. "The very least we could do is offer Harry the chance to try out, along with the others of course," she said after seeing the looks Parvati and Adrian gave her.

"It's settled," Reginald said, "training will be on Mondays and Thursdays, Ms. Greengrass feel free to choose times as you wish. Now, as your house patron all I wish is for you all to try your hardest in school and in life. Study hard, look out for your friends and always stay true to yourself. Poppy, place me on the mantle please, I shall observe you all from there. Ms. Clearwater the dorms are structured like any other so if you could would you show everyone where they are staying. I bid you all goodnight."

Everyone bid Reginald and Professor Pomfrey goodnight as we trooped up the stairs. Blaise, Neville, Daphne and I were all left behind quickly as our dorm was on the first level above the common room.

"You're lucky Daph," Neville said as we were about to part ways.

"How so Nev?" she asked.

"You get a whole room to yourself," he pointed out.

She chuckled. "Ah, very true."

"If you ever want a bunk buddy feel free to ask Daph," I told her, attempting a saucy wink.

"Oh of course Harry," she said, winking back at me.

With that we both went our separate ways. I was bringing up the rear when all of a sudden I heard a voice call out to me. I walked back down to the Common room and saw Professor Pomfrey and Reginald speaking quietly. The Professor looked up as I entered. "Harry, I'm so sorry but we forgot to mention that as the Heir to the founders you have your own quarters. There should be a door right next to Ms. Greengrass' and across from the boy's dorm." And with that I was shooed off to bed. I chuckled as I entered my own living quarters which contained a bedroom and ensuite. Daphne and I were going to be good friends. I couldn't wait to tell her.

**Finito! What do you think? :D Strange isn't it? You will all come to realize I am a rather strange writer. I like to go with the unexpected. Adios amigas (e amigos)!**


	4. That's different

**Oogle-di-boogle-di-hunkity-do. 23 reviews! I feel special! Hehe :D Note to everyone that most of the events will be canon, with me tweaking things subtely. Oh, and this is the chapter I begin inserting quotes left, right and center! Look out for them **

**Most gracious thanks to senecka, Amber-Says-Go-Die, ROBERT-19588, DraconicWrath, ..86, ****Minerva-Athena**** ('round of applause for everyone's favourite original author ;p), XritaskeeterhatersX, nymlover, firebird-fenix, god of all, mattcun, HP-DG-SB-RR-HA-TD-LL-KB-AJ-NT, ****Rio47**** (even if it isn't your thing), Goldencoyote, PotterDragon, **

There wasn't a lot of fanfare the next morning, at least not within our house. There was chatter coming from the various bathrooms (one for each year, boy and girl). Harry walked downstairs, his bag on his shoulder as he put his books into his bag.

When he reached the common room he saw various other member of his house rushing around, grabbing this and that and getting ready for the day.

"Morning George, morning Daphne," he said pleasantly as he walked over to the two, both of whom were sitting on couches, their bags obviously packed by their sides.

"Morning mate," George greeted him, smiling and shuffling over a little to give Harry room to sit.

"Morning Harry," Daphne said with a smile and nod.

"You guys excited?" Harry asked them.

George snorted. "Harry please. School is the bane of our existence. If not for our awesome pranks, I don't know what we'd do."

"Exactly right Forge," Fred said as he popped down on the other side of George, coming out of nowhere.

Daphne just rolled her eyes. "I think he meant with the new house and all dimwits."

"Ms. Greengrass, our delicate sensibilities," the Twins said, both with relatively good Texan accents.

"Do not actually exist," she said derisively.

They just burst out laughing before bidding them farewell when Pansy got there. The three left them alone and headed for the Great Hall.

Daphne smiled at Harry. "Shall we make our own way down?" she asked him.

"How terribly rude of me!" Harry said in a lofty upper class accent, "may I escort you to breakfast Ms. Greengrass?"

She giggled and nodded. "You may Lord Potter." She curtsied and grabbed his hand firmly but gently.

They walked down to the Hall, chatting amicably. Harry found out that Daphne hated flying and, well, ever getting her feet up off the ground in such an "unceremonious way". Astoria wasn't her only older sister either; they had another whose name was Hannah. Apparently she graduated from Hogwarts a couple of years ago and just got engaged to Michael McMillan.

They finally reached the hall and walked in to everyone talking merrily, enjoying breakfast and the bright and cheery day. As soon as Harry and Daphne were visible everyone stopped their conversations and stared at the two, even a few teachers. They both looked down to double check that they had let go of the other's hand before walking slowly up to their table **(A/N: Imagine the four tables with theirs lying horizontally in front of the teacher's table and the other house ones)**. They slowly sat down, and even slower everyone started talking again, the noise level rising inch by inch.

"That's...different," Daphne mumbled under her breath as they neared the table.

"That was weird, ya mean," Harry corrected her.

"What was that about?" Daphne asked Neville who had already been down there.

He shrugged. "It happened with every member of our house. It seems we've all become oddities."

Harry furrowed his eyebrow. "Hogwarts is so scared of change," he muttered under his breath before getting up and out of his seat and walking to the Ravenclaw table, Daphne and several others staring after him.

He paused in front of Hermione and Luna, both of whom were sitting together leaning over a book, quietly discussing something. It seems they had been unaffected by the new, exciting house.

"Ladies, classes haven't actually started yet, you know that right?" he informed them, a little sarcastically he admits, and chuckles as they both look up in fright.

"Oh harry you frightened us," Luna said.

"Yes," Hermione agreed, "we were just reading up on our Transfiguration. It's our first class of the day."

Harry nodded. "I just wondered if you wanted to come sit with me, Neville and Daphne and have breakfast. I'd love to introduce you."

Both girls turned to each other before turning back to Harry and nodding, identical grins on each of their faces.

"Thanks Harry," Luna said. They all got up and went to go back to the Emrys table, where Daphne and Neville were laughing together.

"Neville, Daphne darling, meet Hermione and Luna, two of my best friends," Harry began the introductions as he sat down next to Daph and the girls sat opposite him, "girls meet my other best friend Neville Longbottom and my special friend Daphne Greengrass." Everyone greeted each other and started chatting. It turned out Neville and Luna really hit it off, as did Daphne and Hermione. Maybe Harry now had to worry about being the odd one out.

Just as Harry opened his mouth to enter the conversation Professor P came up to them and handed them their time tables before hurrying off to the other members of the house.

"Let's see," Harry said, "we have Astronomy, Transfiguration and Herbology with the Ravenclaws and Slytherins, Potions and Charms with the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors and DADA, Flying and History of Magic with the Slytherins and Gryffindors."

"What are we starting off with today?" Daphne asked as she buttered a piece of toast.

"Transfiguration double," Neville told her as he sipped his pumpkin juice.

"Should be fun," Luna said sarcastically.

Harry raised his eyebrows, making everyone laugh. "Am I sensing some hostility towards the subject here Luna?" he asked innocently.

She snorted. "I've met Professor McGonagall before and let's just say I don't think she likes me very much."

"Morning students," the very lady herself (Professor McGonagall if you guys need help) said as she walked past the table.

"Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear," Luna muttered under her breath as McGonagall got further and further away, making everywhere burst out laughing, causing everyone _else_ to look at them oddly.

"Laughter is good for the soul, I have often found," Dumbledore said cheerfully, "obviously our new students are of that belief as well." And just like that everyone went back to their lives. Damn, what Harry'd give to be able to do that. He seemed to attract attention no matter what.

~HPDG~

Transfiguration went by without a hitch. It looked like Hermione was going to be the star in this class. She was the first one to change her matchstick to a needle (Luna and Daphne managing just before the end of the lesson). All three girls got five points apiece.

Next they had a double Charms class, so they bid the girls goodbye. This class was where Harry shone. Call it his mother's blood speaking through him but Charms was definitely Harry's forte. After that they only had a single DADA (which Neville did rather well in actually, now Harry thought about it). When Harry questioned the group at lunch Hermione informed him that they had Astronomy on Mondays at midnight so they had a free period during the day. This sat just fine with both Neville and Harry, neither of which were the best at anything to do with stars and the like. Luna however was a little put out.

"I love Astronomy," she told them at lunch, where they were once again sitting at the Emrys table, "the stars are so beautiful, and they can teach us so much!" she sighed again before shaking her head and digging in.

The day ended with Flying lessons. The two girls were once again separated from Harry, Daphne and Neville, which might have been a good thing, since Harry didn't need three people berating him for what he did. Though he bet that Hermione and Luna were going to hunt him down for doing what he did anyway.

**OK, it's shitty and you hate me is what you are all thinking. I know, I know, I deserve to be shot. Anyway, this chapter is a peace offering; their first day at school, with the promise for more excitement. **


	5. Allow me Ms Greengrass

**You may not believe me but I do apologise for not updating sooner. ...you know, in several months...*ducks from knife being thrown at head*...OK people, calm down!...*flinches as other flying projectiles narrowly miss***

**Thank you to Jim Red Hawk, imnotraven16, digijim95, Griffin Raven, DarkFlameInfernal, foxee-chik, jammythejellyfish1234, jenn008 and whitebuffalowmn for reviewing Chapter 4! And thank you to everyone who has alerted/favourited in my abscence!**

**Neville's POV**

I told Harry not to do it, I told him that Ron Weasley was not worth it. But no, the guy's got some hero complex, so what does he do? He jumps on a broom and chases after Draco Malfoy, who had taken Weasley's wand, all because the Weasel had been an idiot in the first place!

Backtracking a little, after separating from Mione and Luna, Daph, Harry and I made our way across the sprawling campus to the place where flying lessons were held. Daphne and I learnt that Harry had never even _heard_ of a broomstick before, which was a great surprise to us because as purebloods, there was a big push for us to learn everything and anything we could about magic and our world. But I knew, from the moment Madam Hooch told us to summon our broomsticks, that Harry would be a great flyer.

A witch or wizard was able to summon their broomstick as the wood was enchanted. The command must be verbal, strong and direct. It had taken me a while before it would even twitch, but I had finally mastered the skill. So as we were lining up, I was looking over at my two friends, feeling pretty confident in myself and them, even though Daphne looked hesitant and Harry looked even more so. Just as I was about to open my mouth to summon my broom, I see Harry's fly into his hand without warning, scaring the boy half to death it seems.

"Harry!" Daphne cried out in wonder, "how did you do that?!"

Harry shrugged, having no clue. "I thought the words that Madam Hooch wanted us to say in my head, so I could make sure I wouldn't stumble, and it flew into my hand!"

My eyebrows rose into my hairline. "You _thought the words_?" I shook my head. So Harry wasn't normal in any aspect. "You are going to be an excellent quidditch player Harry."

So the lesson moved on, Harry's wicked magic seemingly the only exciting thing to happen. Then, and I'm not quite sure how this got started, but Ron Weasley opened his mouth and said something to Malfoy, who retaliated, and the two had a huge screaming match (at this point Madam Hooch was taking a boy called Seamus Finnigan to the Hospital Wing). So Harry goes over to try and break them up, and then Malfoy breaks away from Harry's hand on his shoulder, socks Weasley in the jaw, takes his wand and flies up into the air.

Harry being Harry, figured the only logical solution was to fly up and get it from Malfoy himself.

"But Harry you'll get in trouble!" Daphne cried desperately, trying to stop him as he mounted his broom, which he had dropped and once again wordlessly summoned, "and all for Weasley!"

"Daph, calm down. Weasley is a rat, but I doubt Malfoy will just give him his wand, and he wasn't innocent in all of this either."

So Harry flew up after Malfoy, intent on getting Ron's wand back. I just sighed. Mione was going to kill me for letting him fly up there.

**Harry's POV**

I could admit to myself, blood rushing in my ears, that this probably the wisest decision I'd ever made, especially considering I'd never flown on a broom. But I couldn't let Malfoy take Ron's wand, and I just had a _feeling_ that I'd be fine. So I kicked off hard from the ground, and flew into the air.

_This is great!_ I thought to myself. The wind was rushing through my hair, and I felt powerful and light, like the broom had enhanced my magic in some way. I felt confident, more than anything, as I shakily flew to Malfoy, steadying as I came to a halt, getting used to the move and feel of the broom in the ascent. He turned sharply to stop, staring at Malfoy.

"So Malfoy, you going to give me the wand, or will I have to snatch it from you?" he asked, with more bravado than he felt. He was confident, sure, but that didn't mean charging Malfoy was in any way appealing.

Malfoy however, didn't seem to realise that I was nervous as Hagrid on a tightrope, and sneered at me. "You want it? Fine then Potter, go get it." And with that he pointed it randomly, and threw it like a dart, before streaking down to the ground very suddenly.

But I didn't notice his streak down to the ground at that moment, or the reason for it, because I was solely focused on the object. It was as if the wands flight, which was very quick in a downward direction, owing to the light and thin piece of wood, was in slow motion. One second I was pointing my broom down, and the next I was gaining on the wand. Thing is, I was also gaining on the ground. I reached out my hand, felt the wand in my palm, and closed my eyes as I lifted my broom handle to a softer angle with the ground. I tumbled into the ground, a little puffed out and shaken, but overall OK. My robe had ripped where it had caught with the end of the broom as I made contact with the ground, but my body parts were all intact, for which I was thankful. Though it didn't seem like they were going to stay that way.

"_Harry!_" Daphne cried out, hurrying over with Neville and a few others trailing behind her, "are you alright? You're lucky I don't skin you alive!"

"Do leave that to me, Ms Greengrass," I heard a stern voice say, causing everyone to turn towards the arch, where an imposing Professor McGonagall stood, Draco Malfoy and his cronies smirking to her side. His mad streak to the ground made sense now.

"Professor, let me explain-" I began, holding my hand out as if to stop her.

She held her hand up, and I immediately stilled. "Come with me, Mr Potter."

I handed my broom to Neville and followed Professor McGonagall, pausing to give Daphne's hand a small squeeze, before continuing behind the Deputy Headmistress. She took me on a trek through the palace, until we reached the Charms corridor, where Professor McGonagall stopped me, as she continued into the room.

"Fillius, may I borrow Wood for a moment?" she enquired of the Charms Master.

"Of course," he squeaked before returning to his lesson.

I briefly wondered while I waited in the hall if 'wood' was a cane that was used amongst the teachers. I doubt I'd enjoy this as much the broomstick. Were they even allowed to do it?

But instead, and to my great relief, she walked out with a student. He looked around 15 or 16 years old, and his presence confused me even more.

"Harry Potter, meet Oliver Wood, the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team," she said briskly, Oliver and I shaking hands as I vaguely remembered the Twins explaining Quidditch to me at lunch. I likened it to Muggle basketball in the air.

"Professor, may I ask why you're introducing Harry and I," Oliver said.

"Mr. Potter," she said, turning to me, "while you did indeed break the rules by flying without a teacher present, considering your age, I am willing to use special consideration and place you on the Quidditch team."

"What?!" Oliver and I cried, looking at each other and the Professor in shock.

"Honestly Wood? I've never seen someone fly with such precision as a first year," the Professor said, a note of pride in her tone, "you may not be a Gryffindor, Mr. Potter, but I was close friends with your parents, and I simply can't let a talent like yours escape."

Oliver looked very confused. "That still doesn't explain why I'm here Professor. Harry's in Emrys."

I nodded, adding, "our house trials for seeker were going to be held later this week, and I was going to try out."

McGonagall nodded, smiling. "I'm aware. And as I said, you are an extremely talented flier. Flying is not just for sport, Potter. Flying can be used in many avenues of wizarding life, and is often ignored in battle. Which is why I'm going to get Wood to give you lessons."

Both Wood and I were looking a little sceptical, Wood more so I think. "So you want me to help the guy that's going to be Gryffindor's competition?" he asked, confused.

She had a small smile on her face. "I want you to fine tune his technique before his upcoming tryout. After that you are under no obligation to give Mr. Potter any help, though I do remember Ms. Greengrass and yourself co-running the team last year Mr. Wood. I, unlike _certain_ teachers at this school, believe the learning and tutelage of young wizards should not be put on the line for petty arguing," she said, looking a little haughty.

"So this week, I'm going to give Harry some pointers," Oliver said hesitantly, "and then Tory and I can talk about setting up our holiday training camps again?" He asked the last part with a smile. He must have thought when Astoria moved that they wouldn't talk anymore or something, as she had to have been in Gryffindor the previous year.

"Yes, Mr Wood," Professor McGonagall said, cracking a rare smile, "now, Mr. Potter you must return to class, as must you Oliver. I shall await your report,"she said to Oliver, nodding before we all went our separate ways.

I eventually made my way back to the class, who were all having free time it seemed, Madam Hooch back and helping those who were having trouble. I made my way to Daphne and Neville, who were hovering and chatting to each other. I stood in front of them, no one saying a word, before I turned to Neville.

"Please don't tell the others," I begged, as Daphne leapt off the broom to begin berating me.

Neville grinned. "Dude, three girls against me? You are _so_ on your own," he said with a snort.

_Great, just great_, I thought, ducking as I saw Daphne's quick hands flying towards my head.

**OK, it's a chapter! I'm aware this isn't to exciting, so to speak, and that's because I need to write up a plan, and I'm talking the level of concentration I gave to Anger of a Redhead. I'm unsure at this point just how **_**much**_ **I want to deviate from the canon storyline, so it'd actually be great if you guys could review and give me your opinions :) How non-canon should I go?**


End file.
